Waiting For You
by Tu Amor
Summary: "I love you." Sakura looked at him and smiled, "That's good to hear." Sasuke smiled, "But I'm done with you. Completely and utterly done." "Why?" "I've been waiting for you for far too long... My heart aches at the thought of you." SasuSaku!


_Hey guys, so this is just another idea of a story. Don't worry fan of Surfing Up Some Love, I'm still sticking with that story. This story is just an idea that popped into my mind. I want to write it down before I forget. (:_

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! BUT HEY IT'D BE COOL IF I DID!(:**

**Waiting for you**

**Chapter 1: Back Home**

"Sasuke, are we there yet?" A man with white hair and blue fringes whined as he took another sip out of this water bottle.

"Hn. Almost." A raven haired man, Sasuke, replied.

"Can you just stop whining Suigetsu! It's so damn annoying!" A women with red hair yelled.

"Calm down Karin. He's just tried. Leave him alone." A man with orange hair replied back.

"Whatever Juugo." Karin said flipping her hair and batting her eyelashes at Sasuke, who really isn't giving her the time of day.

The four reached the Konoha gates within a few hours. Sasuke looked in and saw that the village had changed. After all, Pein did attack Konoha a couple years ago. He inhaled and exhaled before looking back down at the gates. There he saw a blonde man in a grey and black tank top with fishnets underneath and pants with a white bandage on his right leg.

"Naruto." He whispered. The man was currently walking around town and somehow glanced at the gate.

"Teme?" He quinted his eyes and looked at Sasuke. "TEME!" Naruto yelled before running towards the gate. When he reached Sasuke he punched him in the gut. Sasuke fell due to the impact. Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin all had kunais in their hands ready for battle. An arm appeared in front of the three signaling them to put their weapon down.

"What the hell dobe?" Sasuke yelled. Naruto just glared at him.

"I can't believe you're back! That was for everything Sakura and I have been through!" Sasuke just blinked at him.

"Hn." Sasuke said before standing back up and rubbing his stomach.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked pointing to the three behind him.

"Hn. These three are my teammates." Naruto nodded and a hand appeared in front of him.

"Hello I'm Juugo." Naruto smiled before shaking hands with the man.

"Hey! I'm Suigetsu!" Naruto laughed at the hyper guy in front of him.

"And I'm Karin, Sasuke's future wife." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.

"She's your future wife? Man you're only 18!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke.

"Hn. Dobe, she's not my future wife. You know very well who I want to be with." Sasuke said. Naruto grinned at him.

"I see. You still have your eyes on her."

"Is that a problem?" Naruto grinned again.

"Of course not. It's just that Sakura-chan left for a mission a couple years ago with Hinata-chan, Ino, and Tenten. She hasn't come back yet, but Tsunade-baachan said that she's issuing them to return anytime now." Naruto said before looking out into the forest, "And she'll be happy to have you back."

Sasuke looked at Naruto like he was crazy, "She was on a mission for that long?" Naruto nodded. "Hn. She'd kill me if she knew I was back." Naruto chuckled.

"And yet you still like her." Sasuke glared at him.

"Wait! Who are you and why are you saying Sasuke likes this Sakura chick?" Suigetsu commented. Naruto turned to him.

"Suigetsu right?" Said man nodded, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm saying that Sasuke liked Sakura-chan because we've been together for years before he left. I know he better than anyone else. And plus, I'm sure Sakura-chan is the right girl for Sasuke-teme!" and again Sasuke glared at him.

"What? Who's this bitch that stole Sasuke-kun from me? Why I ought to beat her up!" Karin said. Naruto looked at the crazy lady.

"I don't know who you think you are, but the bitch that stole Sasuke-teme isn't Sakura-chan, it's you." Naruto said. Karin huffed at him, "Come on Sasuke, let's get you to Tsunade-baachan's office." Sasuke nodded as he noticed a spiral tattoo on his left arm and mask hanging on his waist.

"ANBU huh?" Sasuke asked still glancing down at Naruto waist.

"What?" Naruto followed Sasuke's eyes to his waist, "Oh this? Yeah, everyone's an ANBU now."

"Really?" Naruto nodded. The five proceed their way to the Hokage tower. When they appeared at the door Naruto knocked.

"Come in." A voice called. First Naruto walked in.

"Hey Tsunade-baachan!" Naruto called. He looked around the room and saw three boys dressed exactly like him. The three boys were Sai, Neji Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara.

"Yo Naruto." The three greeted.

"What's with everyone all gathered up in here?" When Tsunade was about to answer, Naruto started talking again, "Anyways! I have someone I think you will love to see!" Sasuke and his gang walked in.

"Uchiha?" Tsunade yelled, "What the hell do you want?" Neji, Sai, and Shikamaru immediately ran in front of Tsunade.

"Don't even think about taking a step Uchiha." Neji hissed.

"This is so troublesome. What do you want Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked. Sai remained quiet.

"I'm back, for good. I've completed everything I needed to. There isn't a reason for me to stay away from Konoha anymore. And as for these three, I would like them to become Konoha shinobis." Tsunade signaled the three boys to move.

"Uchiha, if you think you could just waltzing back in here, then you're wrong." Sasuke smirked.

"I never expected that knowing you Hokage-sama." Tsunade slammed her hands down on the desk.

"Team Taka, you are to be on six month probation. No missions, no nothing. These four will be your escort." Team Taka nodded. Tsunade sat down on her chair and turned to the window behind her, "I've received a letter from Sakura and the rest of the girls." This got everyones attention, "They said they'll be back today."

"Sakura-chan and Hinata-chan is coming back today?" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, they told me the latest would be tomorrow." She turned around and looked at Sasuke, "Happy she's coming back?"

"Hn. What was their mission?" Tsunade smirked.

"Kill all Akatsuki members." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"What? That's an S-Level mission!" he yelled.

"You obviously don't know how skilled they are. They're not the same girls you knew before. If they weren't up for the mission, you think these guys would let them go?" She said pointing at the ANBU boys.

"Sasuke-teme. Sakura-chan's strong now. She's an Elemental Mistress. She can control her element without a problem." Sasuke looked at Naruto.

He sighed before relaxing down. Just then a gust of wind blew in from the window. The guys could sense a strong chakra. The ANBU guys immediately stood in front of Tsunade, protecting her. Team Taka got in their stance for battle. Four bodies appeared. Three were on the ground and one held them down. They were all hurt pretty bad. The guys immediately recognized the girls.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Sakura stood up, leaving the bodies of the girls on the ground. Her body was covered with cuts and bruises. She probably had the most damage.

"Sakura!" Tsunade yelled out.

"Naruto…" She managed to whisper out. She looked at the Hokage and smiled, "Don't worry. I managed to get out of there in time. They aren't in any life danger."

She saw the boys' faces relax, "Ugly, you ok? What happened?" Sai asked. Sakura took a glance around the room. Her eyes set on Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" She said weakly.

"Hello Sakura." Sasuke smirked.

"I see now. You're finally back." Sasuke smiled.

"So you're Sakura?"

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Karin, Sasuke's future wife." Sasuke growled.

"You're not my future wife Karin!"

"How pathetic. Fangirl Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded.

"How dare you call me pathetic?" Karin said before lunging at Sakura, she dodged the attack but Karin's hand lightly grazed her wound.

"Ahh!" Sakura yelled before falling to the gound.

"Ugly!" Sai yelled before appearing by her side, holding her up. Naruto ran up to her.

"Sakura-chan! Answer us! What happened?" Naruto yelled demanding the answer.

"I don't know." Sakura whispered, "I was keeping watch and suddenly needles came out of nowhere and started piercing through my skin. When the girls came out so did the enemy." Sakura paused, "Which were the Akatsuki. They wanted revenge. We began fighting but we were all too worn out after the battle from earlier that day. When the girls were defeated I had to think. I ran and grabbed them then poofed back here." Sakura winced at the wound. Her vision blurred.

"Akatsuki.. I see. They're finally making a move. They probably had enough." Tsunade said.

"You ok Ugly?" Sai asked. Neji and Shikamaru walked up to Sakura. They looked at the girl before giving her a hug.

"Thank god you're all ok." Neji whispered. Shikamaru nodded. Sakura smiled before relaxing into Neji's embrace. The world around her grew dark, and she passed out. She slumped into Neji, when he had noticed this; he slumped down with her, "Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, running up to Neji and Sakura.

"Sakura!" Shikamaru and Sasuke yelled, they ran after Naruto. The two joined Naruto. He was looking at Sakura with worried eyes. Sakura was breathing quite harshly. Sasuke took his hand and laid it on her forehead.

"Her head's burning!" He yelled.

"Quick, get all four of them to the hospital!" The boys nodded at Tsunade and picked up the girls before transporting to the hospital.

_So what did you guys think? Good? Bad?_

_Oh and no NejiSaku is in this story. Just brotherly and sisterly love going on!(:_

_Review!_

_Oh I'll be updating Surfing up some love tomorrow, so make sure to look for that!_

_~Tu Amor_


End file.
